


Billie Piper as Rose Tyler

by DeniesReality



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniesReality/pseuds/DeniesReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sketch I did in 2008</p><p>Rose Tyler (Billie Piper) from Doctor Who</p><p>Medium: graphite pencils in HB, B & 2B</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billie Piper as Rose Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on [deviantART](http://fav.me/d1hwipy)
> 
> AKA MidknightStarr
> 
> Please do not claim work as your own and do not post anywhere else without permission.
> 
> *I do not own anything related to any of my fandoms and all copyrights belong to the original owners*
> 
> **If any of the links are broken, or not working the way they should, please let me know by leaving me a comment here so I can fix them. Thank you**


End file.
